


A cup of coffee, please.

by Strawbary_io



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Host Oikawa, Multi, Slow Burn, mostly iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawbary_io/pseuds/Strawbary_io
Summary: A sad and lonesome Oikawa Tooru visits a nearby coffee shop down the street on the way to a new job. Little does he know, the pretty brunette who made him his drink would somehow be someone important- and better yet, they already knew eachother.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's are highly appreciated <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi Hajime and Tendou Satori, two friends- two baristas.

Oikawa Tooru. 

Iwaizumi puffed smoke past his lips, letting out a heavy sigh. His eyes narrowed and half lidded, cigar perched between his pointer and middle finger. 

That was his name. 

He let his eyelids fall shut as he tipped his head back. His tongue swept past his lips before he let out another sigh. 

Oikawa _fucking_ Tooru. 

Don’t remember his face. 

His fragile features, sharp jaw- perfect nose, sly eyes.. That smirk he wore, the soft lips resting upon his face- right there, so perfect. So pink, soft- gorgeous when slathered with gloss.. Fuck him and his perfect face.

Well.. He already did. 

_Oikawa Tooru..._

For fucks sake. His beautiful sculpted body. Made like a greek God. Thin and slim, but somehow carrying around abs. Built thighs, such a succulent neck. Fuck- the feeling of his _skin._ His collarbones... the way he let out those faint whimpers when his fingers traced around his fragile skin...

_Iwaizumi Hajime hated him._

* * *

It had been approximately 1 year ago- the day that they met. 

As clear as day... 

The sun was shining on a warm spring day. The smell of fresh rain filled his senses, the blinding light draping his eyes closed. 

Another day at the cafe. 

“Morning.” He murmured as he walked into the shop. 

The chimes sung as a redheaded, thin male poked his head out from under the desk. He was holding a damp rag, lips stretched into a smirk. 

“Good morning Hajime.” The redhead cooed. “Slept well?”

He grumbled out an, “eh.” as he shrugged his sweater off. “I hadn’t realized it’d be so warm today... I felt like passing out.”

“I found it odd that you showed up with a heavy sweater. The weather sure has been getting nice again.” 

“Much to my surprise.. Satori-?” 

“Mm?”

“Can you hand me my apron?” 

The redhead blinked before he slunk off to the backroom. 

Hajime scanned the room. _Tendou did another good job opening shop today... The windows are polished.. Cats are fed.. Machines are running.._

Tendou came back after a minute or two. He tossed him the apron, then got back to doing whatever it was by the front counter. 

Iwaizumi buttoned up the apron. “Thanks.”

“It’s pretty warm today- as you said.. Shall I turn the fans on?”

“I’m probably not the only one feeling hot.” He folded his sleeves up as he flipped the sign from closed, to open. “We don’t want anyone overheating. It’s.. it’s also very humid in here.”

“Ah, so it wasn’t just me.” Satori nodded gently as he stood up, and whipped around. He turned on the tap and ran the rag under the cool water, then wrung it. 

The two were more or less chatting until someone had shown up. 

Much to both of their surprise, too.

It was around 7 in the morning. When they opened early on Saturdays, nobody really came until 9. There would always be a few who walked in maybe 30 past 8, sometimes 15, but it was never 10 minutes after opening. 

Hajime swiveled his head to the side when the chimes sang. A brow raised up curiously. _Who shows up this early?_

“First time for everything.” Satori whispered.

“..uh huh.”

The man who had shown up was dressed rather odd. Discreet, secretive- maybe. He sported a dark grey sweater obviously a size larger, black sweats and some white checkered vans. The hood of the sweater was draped over his head, hands shoved into his pockets. He murmured a quiet, “morning..” as he stepped over to the counter. 

Satori raised a brow too. He sent hajime a glance- one that told him, “I’ll take care of him.” before he made eye contact with the taller. 

Hajime nodded as he switched places with Tendou. He sat by the back counter, and now redhead was the one slightly doubled over against the white marble, cheek in palm. “Are you not hot in that, sir?”

The man slipped his hood off. “Not really.” He pulled his mask down and let it hang just under his chin. 

The two were startled.. To say the least.

He’s the type of guy to turn heads when he walks down the street. The type to make those faint at his beauty. The type those called, “If looks could kill.”

Quite _literally._

Tendou smiled. “Nice weather we’re having. Very warm too.”

“Yeah.” He tipped his head back as he looked beyond Satori’s red hair- towards the menu. “I never really get coffee.”

Hajime squinted. Whenever this man spoke, his throat rumbled- shook a bit maybe. 

His voice wasn’t as deep as Iwa’s.. It was smooth like honey, sweet as it too. 

He’s also the type of guy who could sing you to sleep.

“Well, what type do you like?” Satori followed his gaze as he tilted his head to look at the menu as well. “Sweet? Mayhaps more bitter? Strong?”

The man poked his tongue out and dragged it over his upper lip. “..I don’t know.”

Hajime scanned his face. He had pretty chestnut brown eyes, tan silky hair parted two ways- a perfect slim, pointy nose- glossy soft lips, bottom lip a bit more plump- giving him an almost pout-like look. 

Does he model?

“Well, if you want recommendations.. The caramel macchiato is very popular. Paired well with a piece of coffee cake.”

“..I am unsure.”

Hajime let out a sigh as he slid off the counter. “You’re lucky you’re the only one who shows up this early.”

Satori seemed to have bit his tongue as he took a step back.

“Oh?” The man blinked at the shorter’s tone, smiling almost.

“I can make you something.”

“Hajime, he doesn’t _know_ what he wants, how would y-”

Iwaizumi turned away and got to work, letting out a grunt- thus causing Satori to- yet again, bite his tongue. 

“What will he make?” The man angled his brow up.

“Beats me.” he shrugged. 

Iwaizumi had his lips pressed together in a thin line. His small, almost black brows were barely furrowed, angled down a bit. He moved across the station deftly; who would’ve thought making coffee was a form of art?  
  


The man stared in a bit of awe.

As Iwaizumi held the clear cup under the tap of a machine, he tipped his head sideways and held eye contact with the man. “Your name?”

The taller blinked. “Tooru Oikawa.”

Even his name is pretty. Really? 

He tilted the cup around as the concoction started to pour. 

“It certainly smells good!” Satori said out of the blue, pinching his eyes shut. 

Oikawa merely nodded.

In another few seconds or so, Iwaizumi turned around with a tall cup. The drink was cold, and looked fairly simple. He handed Oikawa the cup with angled down brows and a very very slight smirk. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Tooru looked down at him before he lifted the lid and took a sip. 

“The energy in here is so scary,” The redhead got off the counter and turned the fan on, hand on his hip. “It’s like Food Wars.”

“Another manga you read?” Iwa stifled a laugh. 

He nodded. “Mhm.”

Oikawa had been a bit silent. He took another sip. 

The air had gotten heavier, almost suffocated the three. 

_Come on._

_Come on.._

“It’s perfect.” 

_Yes!_

Hajime chuckled as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. His eyes _screaming:_ “Told ‘ya.”

“What did you put in it?”

“I assumed you were the type to like things of sweet taste.” He shrugged. “From the way you looked, spoke. I just tried to turn it into a drink. Sounds stupid, I know, but it’s worked out before.”

“..It’s very nice.” 

Iwa chuckled. “You don’t need to keep saying that.”

Satori rubbed his chin as his peculiarly wide eyes pinched shut in joy again. “That’s my boss!”

“I’ll see myself out now. Expect me coming a lot more.”

Iwaizumi nodded gently. “Okay.”

The tall man spun around on his heel and walked out the shop. The chimes sang again and rang for a bit, then the shop fell into silence..

The two watched as he disappeared from the shop window. 

Satori suppressed a laugh for a bit.

“Sa-”

He couldn’t hold it in for long, though. The boom of his laugh cut Iwaizumi off. 

“..What? What is so funny?”

“I knew it!” 

“Knew what?”

“Whenever a customer doesn’t know what to get, you make them something that usually radiates their personality. Though, i’ve realized- there wasn’t much to go off of based on this.. Oikawa guy. So, you made the coffee the same color as his eyes.”

“Lies.” he grumbled. “It was a mere coincidence.”

“Then what was the coffee you made him?”

“Roasted chestnut, milk to make it less intense, sweetener to make it.. Well, sweet.”

“I _fucking_ knew it!"

* * *

Oikawa blinked his narrow eyes and stretched his lips into a smile. “I’ll see myself out now.” With a swift spin on his heel, he turned his back and stepped out of the shop. He waved- head tipped sideways, eyes pinched shut. “Expect me coming a lot more now.” 

The chimes sang as he left. 

Iwaizumi watched as the pretty brunette draped the hood over his head. He watched how careful his steps were, and how his posture shifted from straight to limp- lips pressed to a thin line. He nodded. “Okay.”

Oikawa walked past the shop’s window. 

Tendou’s much less narrow, wider eyes, followed Oikawa until he disappeared from view. 

Iwaizumi had done the same. The two more or less sat there in silence for a few minutes until Satori turned his head. “Weird guy.”

“Very.” He murmured under his breath. “Well at least that’s over with.”

“He’ll be coming much more now- from what he said, at least.” The redhead slouched against the wall as he seated himself on the counter. His eyes wandered over to the front door again. It was a tan-ish fancy looking door with wood patterns and glass panels. He looked through the glass and watched those who passed. 

“That’s just great.” Wanting to not think about Mr. Oikawa, he stood up straight and went to the sink. He lathered his hands with soap and rubbed a cup with a sponge. “So,” He changed the subject. “How are you and Ushijima?” 

Tendou didn’t catch on with the purposeful change of subject. He suddenly grinned and cooed. “It’s going pretty good! That reminded me of something he told me to tell you.”

“Oh?” He peered over his shoulder as he ran the cup under lukewarm water. “And what’s that?”

“Let’s see.. Oh! Yeah, he’s hosting a party at his club in about a week. He told me it was some sort of reunion- kinda- of those he went to college with. I’m going. I don’t know who he got a hold of. But, he wanted to see you again.” 

Iwaizumi twisted the tap and put the cup down on the rack. “That sounds.. Fun. Do I have to go, though?”

“It would be really nice if you at least dropped by.” He leaned against the wall and brought one of his knees up to his chest. He half teased, “Even if for a minute or two. Ushijima and the others would love to see the president of the gardening club again.” 

Those words made him shiver lightly. _President of the gardening club._ “I- I guess I’ll go. Don’t expect me to stay long, though.”

“I assumed you’d completely pass up the offer. I’m glad you’re going! It’ll be great. Ushijima asked anyone who comes to bring a bottle of alcohol, any of the sort works.”

“..mm.” He fixed up the collar of his shirt. “Alright.”

* * *

As Oikawa’s posture eased up and fell less tense, he dragged along his heavy body down the block. He shoved his hand into the pocket of his sweater and took a draught of coffee. He sighed. _Today’ll be interesting._

He made his way down the busy streets. The cars passed by, the traffic cleared up and clustered together. A few kids ran past him in little groups- some even on bikes. 

At some point though, a dog jumped up onto his leg. The man who had held the dog’s leash with one hand looked up from his phone and blinked.

“It’s oka-”

The man suddenly burst into a wave of panic. He waved his hands frantically and had lost grip of the leash. The dog- who was a fluffy tri colored shepherd, kept bouncing around. 

“I’m so sorry!” The man shrieked in more panic, somehow worse. “I’m sorry, sir! Agh, Remmie! Remmie stop jumping!”

Oikawa waved his hands dismissively and shook his head. “It’s alright. I don’t mind.” He knelt down to give the dog a nice head pat, and scratched behind its ear. The dog’s tongue lolled out in satisfaction, and he finally sat down calmly- well except his tail. His tail waved as frantic as the man who stood in front of them. 

“It’s.. alright?” The panic faded from the man’s face. His brows raised up and his lips- previously pressed together in a thin line- parted and he stared in awe. “Thank.. Thank God..”

“Don’t worry about it.”

The man knelt down to grab the dog’s leash and he gave him a light tug. The dog trotted on over to the man’s side and just sat there with an open mouth.

“..Excuse me, if I’m wrong.” He slid his phone into his pocket. “...Is your name Oikawa, by any chance?”

Oikawa’s brows angled down as he tipped his head a bit to the side. “..yes..”

The man’s face morphed into some form of extreme excitement. He threw his arms up into the air, nearly dropping the leash again. “I knew it! Your eyes are a dead give away.”

“..my.. Eyes?”

“Mhm. Do you remember me? We went to college together.” 

“..a name would be nice...”

“Kotaro Bokuto.” He beamed. The man sported white hair with black ends and highlights. He was rather tall, had a more _built_ body and wore a dramatic, friendly grin. At the moment, he had on a simple navy blue tank top and some grey cargo pants. “One of the gardening clubs members- we had classes together too..”

“Oh crap..” Oikawa got on his two feet and held his hand out. The other took it very willingly and gave a firm shake. “How long’s it been? I should’ve known it was you at first glance. Stopped gelling up your hair, hm?”

“I wanna say.. Maybe 2 years? I’m 25, so yeah.” 

“2 years? Damn, Bokuto. We’re old.” He chuckled. 

The two got along like old friends. Mostly because they _were_ old friends. Oikawa and Kuroo had both taken most of their classes together. And since Tetsuro stuck around with Oikawa a lot, it meant Bokuto tagged along most of the time too. 

The three were good at their own subjects and helped one another with work. And by “work”, they mean just copying off each other and somehow not getting caught. 

Bokuto placed a hand on his hip and beamed. “It’s really great to see you again, though. Oh! Is that from ‘Cadence cafe’?” He dropped his gaze and let it fall upon the cup between oikawa’s hands, also pointing at it. “You go there too?”

“A-ah.. I was on my way to a new job.. I had some time to spare.. And I don’t go around this area all that much so i thought i should check out the little shops.. I just passed by and the cafe had cats.. So..” He stammered lightly. 

Bokuto felt a light pang of sympathy seeing Oikawa so shy. 

* * *

Oikawa wasn’t always a quiet turtle who hid away in a shell. In fact, he was the complete opposite. He was a very outgoing guy who got along with everybody. So, it was much to everyone’s surprise when _the video_ was leaked. 

He was that stereotypical guy in north american films who everyone liked. And not the one everyone liked _just_ because he was attractive. He was very kind and seemed awfully genuine with those he deemed as friends and followers. Not all teachers were very fond of him, but that never stopped him from keeping his perfect attendance and maintaining straight A’s.

He was very athletic as well. He mostly enjoyed playing Volleyball and Basketball, but he was never too serious about sports. He was focused on his studies. Sure, he went to parties, but he never rebelled or got intoxicated in those parties- much unlike a lot of his friends. 

So, again, it was much to everyone's surprise when _the video_ was leaked. 

It was a big shock to see the great king- the perfect boy, son, student- was gay. 


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed once more as he unwillingly shoved himself into the building. The glass doors, shining bright and covered in LED strips- reflecting a bright red, pushed open. He was a tad bit surprised at how heavy the doors were.

His brows angled up in shock. He could hear the music, feel the presence of every person- there had to have been at least 5 dozen of them- but where on _earth_ were they?

He stood still by the entrance as the doors flung closed. 

“..Do I just.. Stay here?”

Just as he decided to turn away and leave, a tall- slim, and nicely built man rushed out the elevators located behind a fountain centered a few meters away from Oikawa. His hair was pitch black and swept over an eye. He was out of breath and a tad bit shaken up, doubled over with his hands on his knees. 

“Uhm,”

“-Sorry, sorry sorry..” He said between exasperated gasps. “I know- ah, that.. I’m late.. I was supposed to meet.. You here 5 minutes ago.. Sorry to keep.. You waiting..” The man was looking down at the floor before he caught his breath and made eye contact. 

“It’s.. okay. I was here.. For not too long.. I just arrived.” Oikawa admitted with a soft nod. “You’re all good..”

“I was caught up with.. Err.. a client.. Sorry again. It’s nice to see you showed up.. You weren't just saying it to get Yuuji to shut up, eh?” The man’s lips curled up into a nagging, sly smirk. “Nice.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Oikawa muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well then,” The man gestured for the shorter to follow as he turned his back. “C’mere.”

Oikawa complied without hesitation. He followed the man into the elevator past the fountain. He watched his mannerisms and wondered if he should change up. 

After all, the man stood straight against the walls of the elevator- well more so _mirrors_ of the elevator- and had been positioned in a nonchalant manner. And unlike the man, Oikawa was hunched over, looking down as if he had a tail between his legs. 

“Oikawa Tooru, right?” He chirped out of the blue.

He didn’t bother looking up. He just nodded and said unenthusiastically, “Uh huh.”

“It’s weird. You don’t remember me?”

“No, sir.”

“You don’t need to call me sir.” The man’s brows furrowed slightly as he nudged the shorter with his elbow. Gentle and playful, not at all mean. “You’re older than me.”

“..right.”

“Not gonna’ ask my name, eh?” He stifled a sad laugh. “I’ll just say it. Tetsuro Kuroo, nice to meet ya’.”

Oikawa had paused for a second and let it sink in. His head perked up a few seconds later, eyes not as dull. He was trying to smile for him- _trying-_ and half succeeded. “Tetsuro? I- I mean Kuroo?”

“We’re still on first name terms, buddy.” He placed a hand on his hip as the elevator doors slid open. “Tetsuro works. Been a while, hm? Do I look that different?”

Oikawa followed behind him with his head not as low, back not as hunched- overall not as down. He smiled almost and nodded. “I mean, now that you.. Actually try to look decent, yeah.”

“‘Scuse you?”  
  


He chuckled. “You gel your hair back but keep that weird looking swept hairstyle.. That’s definitely Kuroo Tetsuro. Hey, you’re taller than me too. Wish came true? Whaddya’ do? Manifest it?”

Kuroo swung his arm at the shorter playfully then continued to walk. “Shut up.”

Oikawa giggled as he ducked and avoided the swing, peering his head around to observe his surroundings. The place looked so classy. He didn’t see, nor wondered, really, what floor they step foot on. The walls were a smooth glossy marble, floors a semi darker shade of marble with black-ish grey carpet. A dangling chandelier hung over the entrance of yet another room, blocked off with _yet another_ glass door. This one was tinted black, just like the glass panels.

There was a distant chatter that grew more audible as he and his old friend walked closer to the glass doors.

The sounds of laughter, singing- more 2000’s pop music. There was yelling as well. He couldn’t make out the voices or the words, but it wasn’t anything mean. Playful- sarcastic, at most.

Kuroo had no hesitation. He shoved the doors open and yelled out loud and proud, “Your favorite host is back!”

Oikawa followed him again and let the doors swing closed behind them. They rounded a corner and saw a group of nicely dressed, fancied up looking men seated by another _glass_ table. They paid no attention to the loud sound of the door- nor the boom of Kuroo’s yelp, and just turned their heads slowly as if it was another normal Saturday. 

A man with silver, silk-like hair was the first to speak. He stood up with his bushy brows furrowed and hands on his hips, foot tapping. “Late again, Kuroo?”

Oikawa took note of this man. He had delicate features- much like himself- and sported a beauty mark just under his eye. He didn’t have gel on his hair, nor looked like he put much effort into what he wore or what he looked like- it must’ve been natural, and he knew it. 

“Wait,” The silver-haired man looked at Oikawa. “Oh.. oh oh! That’s why you’re late? Oh! Oh oh oh!” He hopped around all excitedly and rushed over to the taller. He clasped their hands together and looked at him happily, almost shaking from the rush. He smiled bright- beamed almost, and wiggled around. “You’re the new guy! Hi hello! I’m Koshi Sugawara!”

“Gosh, you’re gonna’ scare him.” Another voice, deeper, spoke out as a tall dirty blonde-ish haired boy stood. His hair was swept to the side as well, features less fragile and more defined- pretty boy esque. He sported an undercut, and looked very much like the boy seated right next to him. They looked exactly alike, actually, and were only able to be differentiated through their slight difference in hair color. One was a grey-ish silver blonde, and the other was a dirty blonde. Twins, maybe?

“Hush! I’m excited!” Sugawara snapped. He looked back at Oikawa with a gentle smile and wiggled more. “It’s nice to meet you! Gahhh~ You’re prettier in person! The photos- whew, to die for, but in person? A model! Do you model? You should get into modelling!”

“Sugawara.. You’re scaring him..” The silver blonde boy snatched Oikawa by the hood and pulled him away from Koshi as the dirty blonde boy shook Koshi away. “Hey, newbie.”

“New.. bie?”

“Newbie. Everyone, introduce yourselves.” Silver-blonde instructed as he stood beside Oikawa.

On cue, all of the boys stood. They ranged in height and body shape- face shape, attitude. 

“I’ll start.” Silver-blonde placed a hand on his chest and smiled. “Miya Osamu, pleasure to meet you.”

The dirty-blonde spoke next. He placed his hands on his slim waist and smirked. “I’m Miya _At_ sumu.”

A very tall- taller than Kuroo, even, also silver haired boy grinned. His eyes were a tad bit wider than everyone else’s, nose more pointed and brows more defined. His jawline was rigid and sharp, eyes an emerald flashy green. “Haiba Lev! I’m half russian!”

“Nobody asked about where you were from.” A significantly shorter male with sandy blonde hair sent the taller a glare and frowned. “Yaku Morisuke. Nice to meet you.”  
  


“Mean..” Lev groaned. 

A man with posture similar to Oikawa was hunched over, the only one still seated by the table. He was typing away on a laptop- an expensive looking one- and seemed to be quite focused. All of the boys were looking at him, but he paid no attention nor acted as if he cared at all anyway. His hair was a dark brown- almost black, and was parted two ways. He looked rather tired, and had half-lidded brown eyes. He was rather pale compared to some of them.

“Uhm,” Sugawara stammered as he shook his hands. “Don’t take him personally. That’s Rintarou Suna.. He doesn’t really talk that much.” 

“I see..” Oikawa rubbed his chin.

There was another man who had been present. He was on a bean bag chair- that was quite out of place based off of the room- upside down with his legs up in the air and a gameboy in hand. His hair was longer than any boy’s in the room. It was blonde with black roots, tied up in a messy bun. He too looked as if he never really got any sleep. 

Sugawara waited for a moment- as if he expected the boy on the bean bag chair to say anything. No, he continued pressing away at the buttons on his system and acted unamused with squinted eyes. 

He caved in and sighed. “That’s Kenma.. Kenma Kozume.. He also doesn’t talk that much..”

Oikawa nodded again. “Okay,” He tried to smile. “Noted.”

“Well then.” Atsumu beamed as he stood straight and posed. He made a peace sign with his fingers and shoved them onto Oikawa’s face, then pulled away and laughed. “Welcome to the club, Oikawa!”

* * *

  
  
  


Oikawa gulped as he nervously nodded his head again. “Thank you.”

Kuroo was standing by the entrance still, watching them all with a satisfied grin. “Don’t worry, Tooru. You’ll get used to these loads of nonsense in no time.”

“Tooru?” Sugawara raised one of his bushy brows as he glanced over at the two tall boys. “Are you two on first name terms or something? Friends?”

Kuroo stifled a cocky laugh and held back one of his dumb looking smirks as he nodded. “ _Tooru_ and I just so happen to be old classmates! We used to go to school together in fact.”

Haiba looked fascinated for some odd reason. 

“T-that’s right.” Oikawa stammered. “Tetsuro and I were pretty close..”

* * *

About 30 minutes after Oikawa had left the coffee shop, Tendou and Iwaizumi had temporarily closed the shop. Well, not officially- they were more or less hanging around one of the tables by the window. They were chatting and laughing, discussing further about that party Iwaizumi had been invited to.

“It’ll be real fun,” Tendou said enthusiastically, waving his arms around. “Especially because all our old friends will be there again! Ooooh I wonder if we’ll get to see that one guy again!”

“That _one guy?”_ Iwaizumi shot up a brow as his arms crossed. He leaned back against the comfy seating and pulled out a cigar. “Who?”

“I forgot his name.” Tendou admitted- in a bit of an embarrassed tone. “People called him ‘great king’ and girls like.. Licked the floor he walked on and stuff. Everyone loved him. Y’know? Head of the student council?” 

“Didn’t he drop out? Oh shoot,” The brunette covered his mouth as he looked down. He eventually pulled out his lighter and shook his head- unamused. “He didn’t drop out. He decided to leave. Remember why? I kind of forgot.” That was a blatant lie. He knew exactly why The Great King left the school- he was one of the many who ended up seeing the video. A few students hadn’t seen it, and Tendou was one of them.

“Was he put under a lot of pressure or something?” The redhead tipped his head to the side as he kicked his feet. “Like.. being head of the school council, helping out all the time, being expected to be perfect 24/7 must’ve been both physically and mentally draining, y’know.”

Iwaizumi flicked the lighter and flamed the cigar. He leaned back once again and kicked his feet onto the table. One arm was behind his head, serving as a head rest, while the other was moving from his side, to his mouth. Every now and then, he’d puff a cloud of smoke with the cigar. 

“Wow, you said something that actually made sense.” Hajjime huffed some smoke out of his mouth and past his lips, then chuckled briefly. “Kidding, but that makes sense.”

Tendou looked half offended for a moment before he too laughed. “I would drop out too if I was under all that pressure.”

“Everyone would. I don’t know how he kept that up for 3 years straight.”

The redhead did some gesture with his fingers, and Iwaizumi understood immediately. He tossed him a cigar, then lit it up once Tendou held it. “Someone’s feeling stressed, what’s up?”

Tendou took a hit of the cigar and sighed. He let the smoke dance past his lips, and suppressed the cough that nearly escaped him. He didn’t smoke all that much- not as much as Iwaizumi, at least- so, the suffocating feeling of smoke and bitter taste of nicotine wasn’t really his thing. “Ushijima..”

“Oh God.” Iwaizumi seemed to already know what was up. He took the last puff of his cigar, then threw the butt onto the concrete. He stomped it with the heel of his foot, wiggled it around, and sighed. “What is it this time?” 

Tendou looked at the cigar perched between two of his fingers and fidgeted around with it. He tilted it side to side and let out another sigh. “So he has another girlfriend..”

“..Not this again.” Iwaizumi fought the urge to jerk his hand up to his face for a facepalm. Instead, he lightly patted the taller shoulder and shook his head. “It’ll pass. It always has.”

“Pass? The two were talking about getting engaged before I called him.” 

He squeezed his shoulder and shook his head again. “And? Nothing beats highschool romance.”

“I’m not even sure if he..” There was a small pause before Tendou shrugged and hung his head low. His arms fell limp by his sides as he rocked. “..you know.”

“Likes guys?” Iwaizumi cocked a brow as he leaned back and crossed his arms, placing a leg over the other. “Hasn’t this been cleared up already? I thought you had asked him?”

“Well yeah,” He frowned as he inhaled more of the suffocating smoke, coughing lightly. “I asked him. All he told me was something like ‘I don’t care if they’re male or female, I will choose to be with them if I like them for who they are.’ or.. Something.”

“So.. he doesn’t label himself? He just.. Dates people based off of who they are and doesn’t care about the whole- gender thing?” Iwaizumi hunched over and looked down at his feet. They kicked back and forth nonchalantly- the only part of his body that was relaxed, really. “So meaning to say, yes, he would date guys.” 

“Yeah but I asked him that when we just graduated highschool. That could’ve changed.”

“Be optimistic,” Iwaizumi mustered up a stupid looking smile as he raised his head up. “You’ve got a chance. After all, you two have been friends since highschool, right? That’s longer than we have- and we’ve been around each other.. Let’s see..” He looked down at his fingers as he counted with little mutters. “..18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, and we’re 25 now. So that makes 8 years or so.”

“Which means Ushijima and I have been friends for.. Uhm, 12?”

“I think.” Iwa nodded. “Jeez, we’re old.”

* * *

Between times 7-9, the boys in the host club just sat around and did their own things. It was their own little break before the real fun started, so they all ‘took turns” with Oikawa. They did little things, like just start up simple conversations, or make him less tensed up.

Oikawa was really scared, and it was rather obvious. 

It didn’t take long for everyone in the club to get accustomed to the new guy. Atsumu had been bragging about his regular client, and how he sort of thought of him as more than just a paying customer- but hey, that’s their “little secret.”

Sugawara was doing his best telling Oikawa how to act around pretty girls. He himself used to have a bad habit of freezing up whenever he saw a really pretty lady, so he was just ensuring Oikawa ridded of that habit.. Regardless if he actually _had_ the habit or not. 

Lev was boasting about how he did modeling part time. He kept nagging the shorter about getting a part-time job there as well.

Yaku was just hanging around beside Lev. He intervened every now and then, commented about the little things. Small comments such as, “If he modeled, your career would be over with, doofus.” and, “Ignore him, he runs his mouth and never realises when he says something wrong.” 

Osamu and Rintarou had both been talking with each other. They were the only ones who refused to speak with Oikawa, claiming that it wasn’t anything personal, and honestly- Oikawa thanked them for that. 

Those two were huddled over by a laptop, playing some game on a kid’s site. Osamu was laughing hard at how stupid it was, and Suna was trying his best to not laugh along too. After all, princess games were definitely funny for 25 year old men. 

After a good 45 minutes to an hour of being passed around the group like a doll in show and tell, he collapsed beside Kenma. He brought his knees up to his chest and curled into a little ball. 

The sound of the console was oddly comforting.

Everyone else had been rather busy with whatever conversation they were having, so they didn’t take notice of the two introverted boys in the corner. And yet again, Oikawa was thankful for that. 

There was a brief silence before Kenma turned off his gameboy and flipped over. Now laying on his stomach with his cheek pressed up against his palm, and elbow on the chair, he looked down at the floor. He was surprisingly the first to speak.

“You’re dumb.” 

Oikawa was taken aback at how brutally honest he was. Judging from his looks, he seemed to be the “everything will be fine! Let’s all be friends!” type of guy, but boy was he wrong. Tooru didn’t look offended or anything. Instead he shrugged and just nodded. “I know.”

Kenma frowned. “I didn’t mean it in a rude way. Cheer up.”

“I don’t know what you mean by ‘cheer up’, I’m quite content.” 

Kenma scoffed as he glanced over at Oikawa- who was still huddled in a ball. The taller had been averting eye contact, his eyes were fixated on the floor. “No you’re not.”

Oikawa remained silent.

“Dude, nobody willingly joins this place. I mean, once you think about it, this job is basically to make those who feel single and alone- feel less.. Single and alone.”

“You have such a way with words.” He muttered sarcastically. 

Kenma placed the gameboy into his pocket and sat up with his legs crossed. He was dressed like everyone else. He sported a black tuxedo with gold trims and an expensive looking pair of black leather boots. His long hair was in a messy bun- it looked like he had slept in it- and he had rimless frames. He hesitated for a moment- but sent Oikawa a bonk on the head. “Don’t give me sarcasm. Fine. Tell me, why’d you join this hell hole?”

Oikawa pressed his lips into a thin line as he leaned back against the wall. He kicked his legs forward and slouched over like a limp pillow, still averting eye contact. “Kuroo.”

Kenma almost cringed. He managed to hide it, though, and just made a ‘huh’ noise with a gentle nod of his head. “You too, huh? That bastard.”

“If _you_ hate this job so much, why don’t you leave?”

“Everyone in this city knows me.. Besides, it’s an easy job and I get a lot of pay for it. That’s all I really care about anyway.”

“Everyone.. Knows you?” He repeated slowly, tipping his head back. “What do you mean?”

“Enough people have seen me work here.. My whole life kind of revolves around this stupid job- so if i leave, i end up leaving a lot of things behind. Even if I don’t feel all- nice and stuff towards some of the people who see me, it doesn’t mean I’ll be selfish. Some people depend on me and all that dumb shitty stuff.”

Oikawa was quiet again. 

“That’s deep.” He finally said.

“Yeah, I guess.” 

* * *

The clock on the wall ticked and ticked, until it finally reached 8:45am.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Iwaizumi took a drag of another cigar. He had lit it up a bit ago. “Well whatever happens, know you have my full support.”

Tendou couldn’t help but smile at that. He nodded gently as he wiggled his heel down on the butt of the cigar. He took a draught of water and paused, “Oh yeah, has anything interesting happened to you?”

“Interesting?” He tipped his head to the side and thought hard. His answer came out dry and almost bitter, “No. Not at all.”

“Find yourself someone to love or get a pet.” Tendou leaned forward and hunched over. “It would make your life more.. Interesting.”

“Duh.”

“Why don’t you try blind dating?”

“I’ll settle for a pet rock.” He shook his head and scratched his chin. “Love is an odd subject for me.”

Tendou blinked slowly. “Odd subject? What do you mean by that?”

He rubbed his temples as he dragged his tongue over his bottom lip. His face tainted a light pink as he croaked out, “I guess I’m feeling the same as you.”

“Same as me? What, don’t tell me you fell in love with me~”

“Oh shut your fuckin’ trap.” Iwa huffed as he crossed his arms. “No, I mean the same as in I’m kind of questioning myself.”

“Questioning yourself?” The redhead was like a parrot, repeating everything he said. “Like, your sexuality or something?”

“I have the same mindset as Ushijima, so I suppose I don’t care all that much about gender and labels. I just don’t know if I like guys n all.”

Tendou placed his chin between two fingers as he grunted. “Here, I’ll ask you this.” His posture relaxed as he looked up with half lidded eyes. His face was more serious, not it’s usual teaseful expression. “Do you see yourself flirting with a guy, and not jokingly?”

“Uhm, yes?”

“Kissing?”

His brows angled down. “I guess.”

“Sex?”

“Sex..” He muttered quietly. “..Maybe. I think so.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re bi or something, Ha-chan,” Tendou grinned as he bounced his leg up and down. “That’s great. I do have one question, though,”

Iwaizumi let the word sink in for a second, _Bi, huh?_ Then he turned his head and grunted, “what?”

“Why are you questioning it suddenly? Did someone catch your eye, Hajime?”

* * *

The chatter died down once the sound of loud clapping interrupted. Everyone turned their head and looked over at Sugawara, who had his hands clasped together. He smiled nicely, straightened his back and pinched his eyes shut joyously. “If I could have your attention,” He began. “I have a few words I’d like to say.”

Everyone looked at him with their full attention. Even Kenma- Suna too, looked at him.

_They must think highly of Sugawara._

“Well, as you all know: We always have a bit of a celebration when we have new members.” He took out a pen from behind his ear and clicked it. “And this time, it’s a bit different."

_Click._

“We have a special party scheduled next Saturday at one of Teru’s friends' clubs.”

_Click._

He glanced down at his hand, as if he was reading something off of it, then looked back up. “Oikawa, can I pull you aside for a second, please?”

Oikawa was half dazed. He snapped out of it, though, and looked up. “Oh,” He nodded a few times. “Sure, sure, yeah.”

“Well all of you,” He clapped his hands again. “We start in about 10 minutes. You know what to do.” Everyone stood up on cue and made their way out the doors. The door flung closed per usual. 

Oikawa Tooru and Sugawara Koshi were alone.

The shorter bowed his head down a bit. “Thank you for accepting the invitation. A job like this seems intimidating at first… right?”

Oikawa was quick to respond, stuttered a bit in the process. “Y-yeah, it’s no problem. I needed the extra cash.. And after all, your boss was pestering me quite a bit.”

“He’s persistent.” Sugawara laughed awkwardly. “That’s how I joined.”

“Really?”

“I worked part time at a little plant shop down the block for a year. He was a frequent customer for a bit, and honestly it turned out it was not because the fucker wanted flowers, but it was him just taking up every chance he could to invite me to his club. Well, it took him a few months.. Something about being shy or something.”

“W- well,” He stammered. “I see why.. You’re a good looking guy, ‘course he’d want you here.”

“Same goes for you, Oikawa. Off topic.. Anyway, what I meant to ask you was if you feel comfortable with anybody here yet. I was hoping you could be ‘support’ to someone you’ve gotten on good terms with?”

He tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips together. “Support?”

“Oh that’s right.. How’d I forget you were new to the whole host club thing? Well, okay let’s see.” He scratched his chin. “Well, first of all, when there’s a new client- they choose a shimei. A shimei is basically whom gets all the money from them. No matter who the client is with, the shimei gets the money.”

Oikawa nodded gently. 

“So, meaning to say, if the client chose their shimei to be me for example, then I get all the money. Even if they spend all their time with Kenma, per se, I still get the money.”

Oikawa nodded gently once more. 

“The host who has the most clients choosing him as shimei, wins something by the end of the month. The winner has always been someone from Yuuji host club- and to be honest, it’s usually the top three all the time.”

“Top three being?”

“Kuroo, Atsumu and Kenma.”

“kenma?” He croaked, as if he was completely surprised. 

“Shocking, right? I wouldn’t think that if I glanced once in his direction.”

“Well then, anyone you’re comfortable with?” Sugawara placed his dainty hand on Oikawa’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. He gave him a friendly smile, one that was very welcoming. The beauty mark on his upper cheek, just under his eye raised as his eyes pinched shut joyously. _It tied his face together.._

Oikawa nodded again as he gulped. “Actually.. The top three that you mentioned.. All of them make me feel welcomed..”

“Ah yeah, Kuroo’s an old friend, Atsumu _did_ hog you for a while, and Kenma seemed _particularly_ interested in whatever conversation you two were having.” Sugawara shrugged his shoulders. “Well, feel free to visit either of them during their time with the clients.. Just ensure they’re okay with it first- some clients want one on one time with their hosts..”

Oikawa tugged on the hood of his sweater. “Okay.”

“Shoot, I forget so often.. Agh.. okay, come with me. We don’t have a suit tight fitted for you, but we’ll give you one for now. Let’s head out, okay? The others are probably fixing themselves up.” Sugawara grabbed the taller by the wrist and dragged him out of the brightly lit room. Once they stepped foot outside, and the doors closed- the lights dimmed and faded black. 

The two hopped onto the elevator and went down to the second floor. 

Soon, they entered a small room by the back. There hung suits, mirrors, hair products- hell, there was some makeup as well. Oikawa blinked as Sugawara sat him down on the stool.

“Okay,” he muttered. “This may tickle.”

Before Oikawa could stutter out his usual, ‘what’, Sugawara placed his hands on his waist. His fingers squeezed and slid around the boy’s- they felt warm and soft- very gentle. 

Oikawa gulped as he shook lightly.

“You have a rather slim waist,” Sugawara pulled away and turned around. He searched through one of the multiple closet rods and flipped through the different sized pants and suits. “So that means you should be around Atsumu’s size.. I’m pretty sure you’re a tad bit slimmer, and just a bit skinnier.. So..” He eventually pulled out one of the tuxedo shirts and threw it to Oikawa.

He caught it deftly, standing up at the same time.

Sugawara continued going through the closet. He pulled things out and put things in, repeating this cycle until he found clothing that would fit Tooru perfectly. The room was awfully silent, the only noise being the sound of the hangers sliding against the closet rod. 

Koshi broke the silence at last. “Put the shirt on. Tell me if it fits.”

Oikawa gulped but complied. “Alright.” He muttered as he lifted the sweater over his head and folded it neatly onto the table by the mirror. 

His reflection..

His ribs poked out, right there, his stomach flat- too flat, indented a bit.. 

Sugawara peeked over as he threw him the coat part of the fit, but quickly turned away when he saw him just standing there shirtless. He tainted a light pink. 

Oikawa sighed and threw the collared shirt on. He buttoned it up and tugged on the fabric. 

“Well, does it fit..” Sugawara asked in a whisper. 

“Yeah, yeah it fits right. It’s loose.. But the right size in terms of length.”

Sugawara turned around and placed the shoes, pants, socks and coat on the table for him. He patted his back then rushed out of the dressing room. “I’ll be waiting out here.”

Oikawa quickly dressed up.

* * *

Out in the main area of the host club, Lev was running around making sure everything was in order. Yaku had been following him around with a slouch, looking rather unenthusiastic and bored. 

Suna was still talking with silver-blonde by the fountain. 

Atsumu wasn’t inside- he was by the front of the building, tending to a few calls.

Kenma was sitting down on the bar counter, kicking his legs back and forth as his thumbs tapped away on his phone.

Soon, the elevator dinged. 

Everyone inside the lobby turned their heads to see who it could have been.

A man with fluffy white hair and black ends waved as he stepped out the elevator. He sported a wide grin and made his way right over to the bar.

“Excuuuse me.” he cooed.

“Sorry.” Kenma hopped off and just sat down by a corner. 

“Hey Bo.” Kuroo smirked as he leaned against the counter’s fine marble. “Did you sleep well?”

Bokuto nodded his head aggressively as he opened a freezer, counting something in his head. “I slept pretty well. I went on a run with Remmie, so I’m feeling energized today.”

Kuroo nodded slowly as he watched Bokuto take out cups from the dishwasher, and rugs from a cupboard. “That’s good.”

“And you?”

“I’m doin’ pretty alright myself.. Listen,” 

“I have the _craziest_ story!” Bokuto whipped around excitedly while he wiped down one of the cups. “You will not believe who I ended up running into while I was jogging! It was so unexpected! And crazy! And augh!”

Kuroo sighed as he cut himself off. “Really? What is it?”

“I saw Oiks today! I saw him! Dude, he’s even more handsome! I didn't think that was possible!”

The black haired boy raised a brow as he pressed his cheek against his palm. His hips swiveled side to side as he tapped the counter in a repeated rhythm. “Oiks?”

“Tooru? Tooru Oikawa?”

“Wait, you saw him this morning? That’s cool.”

“You don’t seem all that excited.” Bokuto said with a bit of a frown. 

“No, no I am excited. I agree, he’s very handsome now- I mean more, more attractive than before- no homo- but uhm, that’s what I wanted to tell you.”

Bokuto’s head tipped sideways. His fluffy hair drooped to the left as he cocked a brow. “What?”

“He- he works here.” Kuroo said simply. 

On cue, the elevators dinged again. Sugawara stepped out, then following right behind was Tooru. 

They all looked at him with wide eyes. 

“I’m gonna lose my job.” Atsumu whined dramatically as he walked back in. 

* * *

Well, Sugawara really wasn’t kidding when he said the place was always jam packed with clients. 

He just didn’t think they’d be there so.. soon; And that there would be this many. It was half surprise, and half disbelief.

Dressed all nicely in his expensive, fancy attire, there he stood; like a complete and utter idiot. He was beside Bokuto in the bar, just listening in on whatever the other had been blabbering about. He nodded and grunted little ‘uh huh’s and ‘oh’s every now and then, but otherwise, the two didn’t hold up a proper conversation. 

Also like Sugawara said, Kenma really was one of the more popular host choices within the work-place. The first client to arrive was someone wanting to see Kenma. She was a pretty, short blonde with light blue eyes. She had on a tight fitting dress that matched her eyes, and had her lips slathered with gloss. 

She was busy with Kenma. Very busy, heavily enamoured by him. 

“Aya,” Kenma said with a small smile. 

The petite girl sat straight- more straight than before somehow- and nodded her head repeatedly. “Yes, Kenma?” She responded with a light stutter. 

“Would you like something to drink? I’m kind of thirsty.”

“Isn’t it too early for alcohol?” she muttered as she gulped. Though, after seeing Kenma make an innocent looking face, she quickly gave in with no hesitation and ordered some light drinks for the two. Quite pricey they were; as expected at a host club, though. 

Oikawa kicked his legs back and forth as he remained seated on the back counter of the bar stand- just where most of the drinks were showcased in the cabinet above his head. He was very careful to not lift his head up. He didn’t want to bump the cabinet and have all those expensive drinks crash down on the floor in front of him. Those at the host club _did_ seem to be fond of him, but were they fond enough to let this newcomer crash their cabinet of rum- vodka and liquor? 

He was pretty sure this was where they got most of their money, too. So of course they wouldn’t be very happy if it all just crashed down. Just like throwing a briefcase filled with cold hard cash into burning hot lava. _No thanks._

Bokuto was mixing together some sort of yellow-ish pink concoction. He peered over his shoulder and saw Oikawa hunched over with his body barely moving. His chest rose and fell, but hardly so- his breathing was shallow. 

“Oiks?” He said with his eyes fixated on the two cups in his hand. “Are you good? You haven’t been listening to the conversation fully, right? Is something wrong, buddy?”

Oikawa slowly lifted his gaze from the floor, to the man by his left. He shook his head lightly and grunted a quiet, “nuh uh.” 

Bokuto sighed and walked over to the bar. He hollered out someone’s name- and out came Yaku, hurriedly rushing over to the stand with some sort of tray on one of his hands. He took the drinks and ran over to where Kenma and his client were seated. 

Bokuto sat next to Oikawa and copied his position. Legs dangling off the counter, back hunched and head hung low. “So, what’s wrong?”

Oikawa shook his head again. 

“Are you shy? It’s just me, buddy.” 

Oikawa grunted again. 

Bokuto’s leg started to bounce as he fidgeted around with his fingers. That smile began to fade. “I was wondering a few things.. Not to make this all awkward or- uncomfortable for you..”

Oikawa perked his head up as he watched Bokuto bend over by the bar counter. He just stared, waiting for him to speak. 

The silence was suffocating. 

“Why did you drop out?”

* * *

Iwaizumi and Tendou made their way inside after a horribly awkward conversation. 

The shorter man had never intended on opening up about his problems- well, in terms of sexuality specifically- but he was glad it was with Tendou and not some random guy. He was rather.. Glad that he got it off his chest, in all honesty- but it was still rather.. Weird to think about. 

Just as 9am rolled around the corner, the customers had begun piling up. One by one they entered- the same old cycle; “may I have..” “coming right up.” “thank you.” “no problem, have a nice day.” Then they would leave and appear some other time. 

It had been like that for the past 2 years or so that Hajime worked there. And he liked how awfully simple and repetitive work was. He never had to think hard, and hey, he was good at making coffee. 

Tendou and Iwaizumi were an odd pair of friends. They only had gotten close once they reached their last year of college. 

Iwaizumi had a strong interest in gardening and tending to plants, whereas Tendou was into anime. The two never spoke until their second last year, and only considered themselves friends by their last. 

* * *

Iwaizumi Hajime age 23.

The brunette had been in the school’s garden. 

He was watering some of his plants that he oh so dearly cared for. They were bright and blooming, colorful and vibrant. 

He was humming to himself happily to the song blaring on his headphones. His body twirled around as his hair swayed to the light breeze of the wind. His throat rumbled the song’s melody peacefully, a smile creeping up on his face as the song came to its end. 

He was way too enamoured in the song to notice the man that stood by the entryway of the garden. 

A tall and skinny redhead was leaned up against the frame of roses, holding his phone and filming the brunette. He was smiling slyly and had his eyes narrowed in pure amusement. 

Iwaizumi fully took off his headphones and sighed. “..all done. Now I can head home..”

The redhead laughed.

“...huh?” Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder and saw the man there with his phone out. It was rather obvious he had been filming, and Iwaizumi frankly.. Didn’t care. “Oh, hello?”

The taller man smiled as he slid his phone back into the pocket of his coat. “Hi there. I was just passing by- couldn’t help but notice you dancing to.. Whatever you were listening to.”

“I see.. And you filmed me because of it?”

The next thing they knew, they were having a full blown conversation about their music taste. 

Iwaizumi Hajime and Tendou Satori, two classmates- two new found friends. 

* * *

Oikawa was silent for a long moment. Between his pauses- where he was about to speak- Bokuto had made a few more drinks. 

The clock even ticked and ticked and ticked.. Just until 12pm.

Bokuto finally spoke out after a very awkward three hours of pure and utter- suffocating silence.

“If you don’t want t-”

“Do you not remember the video?” Oikawa finally said as he slunk deeper into his knees. 

Bokuto yet again was silent. He made sure he picked the right words- said the right thing.. I mean, Oikawa- Oiks, his old friend really was down. He never saw him this shy and introverted.. Quite a surprise it was when he saw Oikawa so much slimmer.. So much more lifeless. 

It finally made sense to the taller man.. Why he had been so reserved and quiet, why he looked so miserable.. The fact that everyone had lost contact with him for years.. Three full years.

Oikawa Tooru didn’t only _look_ miserable, he sure _was miserable as hell._

_But why?_ Bokuto squinted. “What video?”

Oikawa was quiet for another few minutes as he began playing around with his fingers, continuing to look down at his legs like a little hermit. 

“So you didn’t see it..”

“I don’t know what video you’re talking about.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A section follows along to some of the lyrics of Taylor Swift's "Love story." if you'd like to read along with the song, it makes it more special<33

Once everyone was busy with their clients, Bokuto and Oikawa got themselves a small break. 

They were seated in the backroom- where Oikawa had first been introduced- holding two drinks. The time had reached 3; and the host club was nowhere near closing. 

Bokuto shook the cup in his hand while he sat cross legged on the white leather couch, humming with a conflicted expression. His eyes had been fixated on the cup, and he wasn’t as cheerful as usual- which concerned Oikawa.

Oikawa was sitting across from him with a frown, back hunched over and shoulders heavily tensed. He gulped every now and then and didn’t touch the cup on the coffee table across from him.. for what seemed like hours. 

Bokuto finally glanced up. “Oikawa?”

Oikawa too, glanced up. “..yeah?”

With a small frown that he _tried_ to conceal with an awkward smile, he muttered, “Do you not consider me a friend anymore?”

“N- no, i still think of you as a friend.. Why do you ask?”

The taller male sipped his drink- some sort of fruity cocktail- and sighed. “I probably shouldn’t push.. You seem to not want to talk about whatever video that was..”

“The video.. It’s- it’s not that I don’t think you’re.. You’re someone who should know, it’s just.. I don’t know what reaction you’ll give me, and if we were such close friends.. I don’t want to lose you.. That sounds dumb, we haven’t seen eachother in 2 years.”

“..yeah.” He tapped on the rim of the glass.

…

…

“I don’t know if I can bring myself to tell you is all.”

“You can tell me anything, Oiks. Trust me, I won’t judge you.”

Oikawa was silent for a few minutes. He took a deep breath while Bokuto sat there patiently.

“Okay,”

* * *

Oikawa Tooru age 22.

Everyone knows the popular boy trope. 

The one boy in school- or a group of them- who seemed to be liked by almost everyone who attended. Looks, mostly, but personality counted too. Were they sporty? Kind? Smart? Caring? 

That was Oikawa Tooru. 

He was a slim man with a small waist and a nice hourglass shaped body. Toned abs, long legs and soft skin. His face was covered in fragile features; a pointy nose, perfect jawline, narrow and thin eyes- lips plump and pouty.

His eyes were brown- a more chestnut color, and his hair was a tan brown. It was fluffy and soft, like silk, perfectly smooth- never tangled. He smelled nice, like spice- cool air, a fresh breeze in the spring- and _hell_ did it drive the girls crazy. 

He was someone who was also very good at english. His class was more advanced- he took it with Kuroo, and he genuinely enjoyed it. The two would spend hours upon hours writing poems and reading books- just discussing little things.. Dreaming of becoming authors one day.

The two had it easy. They were both well liked, attractive, and smart men. They aced all their classes, and had no problems.

From the outside, that’s how it seemed, at least.

Oikawa Tooru age 13.

Oikawa Tooru lived in a very strict household. He was someone who never strayed away from instruction. He was careful to not make mistakes, he did everything perfectly- made sure to be polite.

When he didn’t, his punishment was horrid. 

He knew that from experience.

They were religious. His family always went to church, always prayed. 

Oikawa never fully knew if religion was something he believed in, but of course, a perfect boy never strays from instruction. He was told to go to church, forced to listen to everything his parents said. 

One day, as a child, he went into his mothers room while they were out for a date..

A curious child with his parents gone out and about- of course, he would never have this chance in a long long time. His parents never really went out despite the fact that they were filthy rich. 

He carefully slunk around his mother’s room. 

He looked at the vanity to his right. There displayed numerous beauty products- ranging from lipstick to eyeshadow- all very expensive name-brands, barely used. 

Then to his left, his mothers closet. Shelves upon shelves filled with dresses and skirts, racks of heels- tons and tons of gorgeous vibrant colors he was never allowed to wear.

Of course when you are raised to not rebel.. You rebel. Just out of pure curiosity- or maybe it was spite- he decided to _try._

He slathered crimson red lipstick onto his lips..

He hung his head low.. But soon found the strength to look up. His eyes fell half lidded as he tilted his ways sideways and back, checking all angles to make sure he applied it properly. 

He.. he looked nice. He actually felt as if he looked nice.. 

With careful, light steps, he wandered his way over to the closet. He shuffled through piles and piles of dresses- and finally found one he may be able to fit. Obviously, it’d be baggy and too long- being a very slim, small kid and all- but it was just such a beautiful red color.. How could you walk away?

He took the dress and a set of sparkly red heels and anxiously- and a tad bit _excitedly,_ made his way to a mirror. 

He put the dress over his shirt and slid on the heels. 

He gulped.

Oikawa Tooru. Raised by heavily religious parents, stood in front of a mirror in a red dress, crimson lipstick and shiny heels. All stereotypically _homosexual_ things.. 

_God if they saw.._

…

…

“Tooru Oikawa.” A stern voice hissed.

He turned around swiftly, and was about to scream until he felt a strong grip wrap around his wrist. 

He gulped audibly as he saw his mother, still dressed up for her date, looking at him angrily. Her eyes were narrowed, brows furrowed- lips drawn back with an almost snarl-like frown. 

On one hand, was Oikawa’s wrist- turning a bit red from how tight it was being squeezed. 

And in the other, were a set of keys. _His mother forgot her keys and was just coming back to retrieve them.._

“Tooru Oikawa,” She repeated in an even colder tone. “I refuse to have a fag in my household.” 

“Mother, I’m not-”

“A queer? I sure hope you aren’t. Get those clothes off of you and get to bed. Right this instant.”

He quickly shrugged off the dress and kicked off the heels. He was hesitant to put them away- but from the way his mother had been glaring at him, he made the right decision to just leave them on the floor as he hurried off. 

With tears welled up in his eyes, he threw himself onto bed and shoved his face onto a pillow. 

That night, Oikawa Tooru cried himself to sleep.

_His mother thought he was a fag.._

* * *

At school- specifically, and especially during his college years- was when Oikawa Tooru felt loved and cared for. 

In highschool, yes, he was treated well too- but he still had to come home to his parents and their ridiculous commentary. Hell, once he came home and his parents tried speaking to him about conversion camp. That day was horrid..

In college, he had his own dorm. A dorm that he and some random guy could share. He could finally go to sleep without the sound of his mothers insults that had been hurled at him earlier that day echoing in his head. 

It was all going well until he had met someone..

He didn’t remember the boy's name. 

But he sure as hell remembered what he looked like..

A silver haired boy. His face was rough, had a few scars under his neck- claiming to be from his cat- his jawline was sharp, his eyes a vibrant green.. He had narrow eyes that made him look sly- made him _always_ look as if he was up to something.

Oikawa would always see him in the halls in front of the same room; room 199.

He never really went past room 199.. He’d pass it sometimes on his way to tutor one of his classmates, but otherwise, never.

Though, at some point, he purposely made sure his route- that he took to English, passed it.

He just wanted to see the pretty boy standing by the door with his book bag in hand and his smaller friend in front of him. They were always laughing about something. The silver boy’s chest rose and fell as his shoulders bounced. His laugh sounded, in Oikawa’s words, _hot as fuck._

The one that someone would let out in those movies when they’re about to kick ass. It sounded so teaseful and singsong, it made his heart flutter.

Soon enough, the silver haired boy started noticing the occasional glances Oikawa took. 

One day..

He stepped foot in his dorm and let out a heavy groan as he threw his keys onto the table to his left. With one hand slicking his hair back and the other in the pocket of his sweatpants, he made his way over to the kitchen and sat down on the counter top.

Usually, his roommate- Kuroo- would be by the stove making something for the both of them to eat. If not, there would be some sort of indication that he was getting back late.. Like a note of the sort, or a text.

But today, Kuroo wasn’t there. Nor did he leave a note- or a text, saying he would be back later. 

Oikawa took out his phone and dialed his number. 

He could cook if he wanted to, but he wasn’t trusted around in the kitchen at all. He nearly burnt the place down once, and thus made Kuroo very very wary about Oikawa cooking. Therefore.. He didn’t cook; Not even those little microwavable meals.. Kuroo claimed he’d somehow find a way to burn instant noodles. 

He placed the device up to his ear as he pulled his legs up by his chest and hugged his knees. 

There was a long moment of silence, as well as a wave of relief. Kuroo never pulled stunts like this, so knowing he was fine.. That’s all Oikawa really cared about.

…

_“This is an automated voice message. Thank you for calling Kuroo Tetsurou. Please leave a voicemail, and the recipient will get back to you as soon as possible.”_ Then there was a beep.

Oikawa blinked and slowly put the phone face down onto the marble. 

His stomach growled as he slid off the desk and went straight to Kuroo’s room.

He slowly opened the door with his head hung low- for privacy- and muttered, “Kuroo? Are you here? How come you aren’t picking up the phone, dude?” He waited for a moment, but there was no response. 

He looked up..

His eyes widened. 

An empty room.. Nothing but a mattress and bed frame- an empty shelf. 

There were no longer plants hanging down the walls, nor posters plastered on the door of the closet.. The books and figurines originally on the shelves were also gone. 

The smell of nicotine was aired out, and instead replaced by.. The smell of black ice. Like it had been spritzed in there hours ago, trapped by the closed door and windows.

He felt his chest squeeze as he ran back to the kitchen, frantically grabbing his phone again and dialing up the same number. 

He gulped as he paced back and forth. “Pick up, pick up, pick up. Kuroo.. If this is some sort of prank or gag- your stupid ass isn’t going to hear the end of it.. I swear..”

Another long pause of silence until, _“This is an automated voice message. Thank you for-”_ and then he hung up. 

“Sick joke,” He hissed under his breath.

* * *

Oikawa laid on the couch with his arms and legs spread apart. There was music blaring in his earbuds as he pictured little dancers twirling around to the song. 

_“That you were Romeo, you were throwin’ pebbles, and my daddy said ‘stay away from Juliet!’”_

His eyelids fell and draped over his tired eyes. His body felt numb as he pictured himself in a Play of romance, starring as the main love interest..

_“And I was crying’ on the staircase, beggin you, ‘please don’t go’ and I said..”_

“Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone..”

There was a loud thud that shook him awake, followed by the shaky words of a deep voice following along to the song. 

“I’ll be waiting, all that’s left to do is run.”

His body trembled at the loud noise as he jerked up and sat straight, looking down at what the source of the noise was. 

There stood.. silver haired boy, bent over, trying to pick up a box. 

His eyes flashed it’s gorgeous emerald color towards Oikawa.

“You’ll be the prince and I’ll be the princess..”

Silver haired boy grinned. “It’s a love story, baby, just say yes.”

* * *

Something straight out of a fairytale it sure was..

Silver haired boy beamed brighter as he picked up the box, letting out that teaseful chuckle Oikawa felt so enamoured by. “Did I wake ya’? Sorry bout’ that.”

Oikawa gulped as he looked into his eyes. “..No, it’s fine. That’s sort of the best way to be woken up anyway..”

Silver haired boy scoffed as he went over to Kuroo’s old room. 

Oikawa sat there with his earbuds blasting, staring down at his hands- of which were shaking.

_He’s in my dorm? With boxes? And randomly decides to sing along to what I was listening to? Do we have the same music taste? Wait- what is he doing here? He brought things with him, should I offer to help? Insist on it? Give off a good impression? God, my head is racing.. I’m stunned- what’s going on? Am I frozen?_

He quickly stood up and ran after the silver haired boy- who had put the box down, and was about to leave the room. 

“May I ask what you’re doing in _my_ dorm?” Oikawa cocked a suspicious brow.

Silver haired boy merely chuckled again as he pushed past Oikawa to the main entrance. He bent over again and picked up another box- with a grunt, it must’ve been heavy- and shook his head. “You mean _our_ dorm?”

“Our? Since when? What about Kuroo?”

“That guy? He swapped dorms. There was some sudden change. This place is stupid, but hey, whatever.” He made his way back to the room and threw the box down with a groan, wiping the sweat off his brow. “Oh, pass me a bud.”

“Huh?”

“You’re so damn clueless.” He rolled his eyes as he took one of the earbuds out of Oikawa’s ears. 

Oikawa was so confused he didn’t even protest.

He placed the bud in his ear and walked back over to the entrance again, singing along to the song. 

Oikawa didn’t ask, he just decided to help. 

_“Romeo, save me, I’ve been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head? I don’t know what to think.”_

“He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring,” Oikawa put down the box with huff, and looked down at the taller- who was on his knees, unpacking things from the boxes. “And said-”

“Marry me, Juliet. You’ll never have to be alone. I love you and that’s all I really know.. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress.. It's a love story, baby, just say,”

“Yes..”

* * *

The two eventually finished unpacking everything. They sang their hearts out to songs like, ‘Hopelessly Devoted To You,’ and ‘A Careless Whisper.’ And overall enjoyed each other's company. 

They didn’t care if their singing was too loud- or if it was bad, all they knew was that they sang together; in that instant, Oikawa felt as if he was floating.. He was with someone he admired for so long, the one who gave him cute thoughts- lewd thoughts..

Boy, was he in for that.. 

Oikawa put the last book on the shelf and let out a long sigh.

Silver haired boy came up close behind him and slunk his arms around that slim waist, slowly putting his mouth against the crook of Oikawa’s neck. He planted a small kiss, then exhaled- and bit down.

Oikawa gulped and let out another sigh- one that sounded more desperate. 

The taller kissed his neck again, then moved up to his jawline- and finally nibbled on his ear. 

There was a suffocating amount of tension between the two.

“I know you’re as desperate for my touch as I am for yours,” The other began as he licked the lobe of his ear and squeezed his waist. “I’ve noticed the way you look at me, that you go out of your way to see me.. I think it’s cute.”

_He noticed.._

“But.. I’m just.. So curious..” 

Oikawa shivered as he bit his lower lip.

“How much it would take to break that pretty boy facade of yours.. Reveal your true self, show your colors..”

His hands moved down on top of the others as he led them down to his hips, glancing back at him with glossy eyes. 

“Well alright then,” The taller grabbed his face and jerked it towards him, shoving their lips together for a deep kiss. 

_“Let’s see how long you last, Tooru Oikawa.”_


End file.
